


I Am Iron Man

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop Marvel Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, Iron Man 1, Kidnapping, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Terrorism, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	I Am Iron Man

**Iron Man**

They say heroes aren't born,they're made.

Well that's definitely partially true.

Trust me,I would know.I'm one of those heroes.

At least that's what I'm told.

Wanna know how I ended up that why?You sure?

Well,okay then.

My name is Kim Seokjin.

And this is the story of how I became Iron Man.

Strap in,it's gonna be a wild ride.


End file.
